1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a removable wind deflecting or blocking device that is suspended between the front seats of a convertible automobile to rerouting the airflow that normally occurs between, around and over top of the seatbacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The idea for this windscreen evolved when my wife and I were enjoying a day out driving in our Corvette convertible. As we returned home late in the evening, the air had become much cooler. Rather than put the top up, between the two of us we wrapped a blanket around the seatbacks of the car, then leaned back on them in order to keep the blanket somewhat in place. This drastically changed the airflow, the wind noise, and the temperature within the car. It also made it possible for my wife to wear her long hair completely down, with no need for a cap, hair clip, or ponytail holder. Following this night, I began to research the available of products used for this purpose and found them to be lacking in the aspects of appearance, efficiency, and installation.
Thus, I developed the present invention which is highly efficient in reducing wind flow and wind noise within the car. And because it allows the temperature to remain easily controlled and thus more constant within the car (warmer or cooler depending on the season), it vastly extends our ability to use and enjoy our convertible car.
The invention is subtle and attractive; therefore it never detracts or draws attention away from the beauty of the automobile. Installation involves only the fitting of the vinyl seat-caps over the headrest portion of the car seats much like a stocking cap fits on the human head. The invention requires no modifications to the interior of the car or use of bolts, screws, straps, etc. to secure it.
Due to the use of auto safety glass, visibility is never obstructed, and the design of the invention allows for the convertible top to be raised or lowered easily and safely with the windscreen remaining in place. When one wishes to remove the invention, it lays completely flat and takes up very little space, allowing it to be easily stored in the trunk of the car.